The object of the invention is to provide an element in plastic material, which has the form of the trunk of a slightly oblique cone, with the help of which it is possible to notably reduce the drying time for hair underneath the hairdrier hood and also with particularly interesting and advantageous results in the case for drying very long hair that similarly needs long and laborious drying with a hairdrier.